In bar-wound electric motor assemblies, wires are typically welded together to assemble a stator using Tungsten inert gas (TIG) and plasma welding methods. However, such welding methods do not produce quality welds with a sufficient degree of consistency. Quality welds are necessary because if one weld fails, the motor fails. Because hundreds of welds may be required for a single motor, it is important that the welding process be highly robust and efficient to assure weld quality while minimizing welding time.